A Game Of Truth
by purplesamurai
Summary: Henry finds a truth serum in Regina's study and plans on giving it to Regina at the family dinner, because he wants her to admit she doesn't hate Mary Margaret, but things don't go to plan and everyone ends up taking it, without knowing. No Pan No Zelena just a simple swan queen story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a 2 chapter swan queen truth serum story. No Pan no Zelena, just simple.  
**

* * *

**8.04am**

Regina and Henry are standing in the mayors kitchen, they have not long had breakfast

"Mom"

"yes Henry" she smiles lovingly at him, while washing plates in the sink

"Grandma's having a family dinner tonight, will you come?" she looks at her wide-eyed

"I haven't been invited"

"Yeah you have...Mom said to invite you"

"did she?" Regina looks at him with intrigue

"yeah and grandma said it was fine too, I really want you to come"

"oh, I don't know..."

"pleaseeeeeeee" he looks at her with puppy eyes

"oh, okay, what time?" she wipes her hands to dry them

"7.30"

"great, well we better get you to school, before your late for your classes"

Henry huffs and goes to get his school bag and they leave

**8.45am**

When they arrive at the school, Katherine comes over to them

"Hi"

"Hi Katherine"

"how are you both"

"good you?"

"yeah im good"

"Moms coming to a family dinner tonight" Henry says excitedly

Regina sighs

"Really..." she gives Regina a surprised look

"yeah, il put up with the idiots for you" she smirks looking to Henry

"I know you like them a little mom" Henry laughed

she narrowed her eyes at him and laughed

"you better get inside, your be late"

"bye mom"

"il pick you up when you finish" she shouted out while he ran off

"so...dinner at the charmings" she raised an eyebrow

"yes id rather not talk about it"

"okay, I've got to go meet Frederick at the diner, so il call you later"

"okay" the brunette nodded and they both left

* * *

Once at the mayor's office, Regina started going through her paperwork, after a few hours her stomach started to grumble and she decided to head to the diner, to get something to eat

**12.56pm**

she arrived at the diner, she walked through the door and immediately saw Emma standing at the counter, chatting to Ruby

She sighed and walked over

"sheriff Swan.." she always liked saying her name like that, for some reason she wouldn't admit it

Both women looked at her

"Shouldn't you be at your station" she pouted

Ruby rolled her eyes and went to get an order to take to a table

Emma put one hand on her hip and stood awkwardly

"yes madame mayor...i am going back there now" she sarcastically joked

This made Regina smirk

Emma took her takeaway cup off the counter, while Regina stood and waited for Ruby to return

Regina cleared her throat

"Oh, did Henry tell you about tonight?" the blonde asked

"Yes"

"and?"

"I will be attending" she turned her head to look at Emma

"Great...I mean good"

Regina's eyes widened, was Emma really that pleased I was going, she thought

"Mary Margaret's doing a Bolognese"

"sounds good"

"yeah.."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment

"right..il see you later" Emma muttered and began to leave

"bye miss swan"

"you can call me Emma you know" raising an eyebrow

"I know..."

with that Emma was gone and Regina was waiting impatiently for Ruby to return while thinking how nice the blonde looked today

* * *

**6.08pm**

Regina and Henry were back at the house, getting ready to go to Mary Margaret's apartment.

Henry came down the stairs and heard Regina's phone ringing

"Hello Katherine" the brunette seemed to shout from the kitchen

Henry decided to hover around the dinning room, but could hear his mom on the phone

"yeah...Okay...yeah...oh really...why did you do that?...i don't know...yeah...of course...yes i am still going...apparantly its bolognese...Emma told me...at the diner today...yes...oh please, i'm doing it for Henry...you know I can;t stand being in their company, for too long

Henry shook his head, thinking that's not entirely true, why can;t she just admit she does like them, more than she lets on

He wondered outside the dinning room and came to Regina's study, he wasn't allowed in there, unless Regina was in there

He peaked inside and walked around the side of the room, nothing stood out particularly, sofa chairs, fire-place, books...lots of books

He opened a draw to the wooden book stand, nothing interesting in there, he moved to the next draw but paused to make sure his mom was still on the phone

...tomorrow, sure I can do that

Henry heard her say

he gazed back to the draw and put his hand in, he picked up a bottle that was empty and put it back, then he picked up a note but he didn't understand the language so he put it back, then he picked up another small bottle, it had a small piece of faded paper attached to it it read...Truth Serum...small dose lasts 12 hours...do not take heavy dose could be fatal

"Ohhhh" Henry muttered

The bottle was half fall

Henry suddenly had an idea, i can get mum to tell the truth, that she doesn;t hate grandma, he grinned and closed the draw and quietly exited the room, ran up the stairs before Regina could notice

* * *

**7.00pm**

"Henry...We got to go now" Regina shouted up and the bottom of the stairs

He came running down with his backpack over his shoulder

"ready?" she asked

"ready" he grinned and they left

**7.21pm**

knock knock knock on the door

"Grandpa" Henry shouted

"Hello" he moved so they both could enter

Everyone was standing around the kitchen area, talking

Henry dropped his back on the floor and ran over to see everyone. while Regina took off her coat to show a beautiful red dress that hugged at her skin, she gave her coat to charming and she pushed her hand through her hair, before walking over to the others

"Hello Regina" Mary Margaret politely said

"Hello"

"glad you could come"

"thanks for the invite"

She looked to Emma who was taking a sip from her mug opposite, the blonde raised her gaze

"Hey"

the brunette couldn't help but smile

"Hey" she replied

"can you please put these on the table Regina" Mary Margaret asked, it was a punch bowl

"Sure" Regina picked it up and walked over to the table, while she did, Emma just stared at the brunettes backside

"Damn" she thought

Henry watched his mom place the bowl gently on the table, which had 6 places set

"is someone else coming?" Regina asked

"yeah, I kinda invited Killian" Emma said

Regina raised an eyebrow

"when did he become family" she snapped walking back to the others

* * *

Henry suddenly remembered the truth serum, he walked over to his bag and pulled the bottle out, he walked over to the table his back to the others, took a cup, poured punch into it and emptied the serum into it.

His plan was to take it over to Regina and give it to her, but before he could turn around and take it to her, Emma appeared

"Henry" she said

"What?"

"you know you can't drink that, it's for the adults"

"yeah I know"

Emma took the cup and poured it back into the rest of the bowl on the table and looked back at Henry and shook her head

Henry's eyes widened, Oh crap he thought

**7.35pm**

knock knock

"Hooks here" Charming shouted

"il get it" Emma said

"His just in time, Dinners ready, everyone sit down" Mary Margaret said excitedly

Mary Margaret then put the plates in front of her guests and sat down, a sudden silence filled the room

"lets eat" Charming grinned

everyone picked up their folks and spoons, Regina looked around the table Henry next to her on her right, he was staring hard at the punch bowl, then it was killian who had a smug grin, that Regina just wanted to slap

then she looked at Emma, she was trying to twirl spaghetti on her spoon, Regina smiled to herself before looking briefly to Mary Margret and charming who was on the left side of her.

after a few moments Mary Margaret picked up the scoop for the punch and gave it a stir, before asking who wanted some

Henry gulped, his face turning slightly pale

"I made it especially" she softly said

"were all try some" Emma snapped

"apart from Henry" she added giving him a look

Mary Margaret smiled and filled everyone's cup

Henry sat back in his chair, looking around

"Henry are you okay" Regina asked concerned

"yeah...oh I need the bathroom" he got up and left

When he returned, he took note of all the punch cups, how much the others had drunk

Grandpa...barely anything...grandma, slightly more...Mom, fine...Hook, HALF!...mom, barely any

* * *

**8.02pm**

Every had finished eating, and everyone was full up

"that was great" Killian whispered

"I agree" Emma seconded

"yes I am pleasantly surprised" Regina snapped

Everyone looked at her

"I didn't think I'd see the day, where you would compliment my cooking"

Regina laughed

**8.20pm**

Mary Margaret and Emma were in cleaning up in the kitchen, Killian and Charming were discussing tales at the table, while Regina looked to Henry

"you have been very quiet since arriving here, are you okay?" she looked concerningly at him

he didn't look at her

"yeah." he looked at her cup and saw it was empty, he saw her reach over the table and put some more in her cup

"you know this is pretty good punch" she muttered to him

"mom.." he thought he would see if the serum was talking effect

"yes" she turned to him once more taking sips of the punch

"are you glad you come tonight?"

"of course, being here with you, and its nice not to feel alone"

she suddenly sat back at winced at her last words

why would I tell him that, she thought

Henry sank further into his chair, he looked up to see Grandma and Emma sit back down

"Is everyone okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"yep" Emma replied

"more than okay id say..." Killian grinned staring at Emma

Regina snorted into her cup

everyone looked at her

"what?" she snapped

"are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked her, while drinking more punch out of her cup

"oh wonderful, I am im with my son, even if i have to be in your company" she glanced at Mary Margaret

"Mom" Henry interrupted

"I know you care about Grandma, even though you deny it" this was his chance he thought, to show everyone that his mom does care about the others around the table, make them see she is good

Regina drank some more punch

"I do kind of like Snow" she snapped and put her hands to her mouth in shock

Mary Margaret smiled and the others gaped

"It's okay Regina, I kind of like you too" she looked to charming and smiled

"Next thing your be telling us, is you love me" Killian joked

Regina turned her head to him and the look she gave, was to kill

"Excuse Me, I would never, you are a violent, womanizing man and you wear the same clothes like forever, I have no idea what Emma see's in you" she sassed and immediately closed her eyes

Everyone gaped once more at Regina, Henry covered his face, peeking out of the gaps in this fingers

"Well, she see's my good looks and dashing charm" he snapped

"that's not entirely true" Emma spat, and she froze in her seat, did I just say that out loud she thought and by the looks on everyone's face's staring at her, yes she did

Henry pulled himself up

"what did you see in him then, mom?" he asked, with a sudden urge to know details

"yes, tell us Em-ma, were all dying to know" the brunette spat and once again cursed herself for speaking

Emma gave her an angry look

"his kind of handsome I guess" she replied

"you guess?" Killian snapped

"come on swan, you know you love me"

"I DON'T" she shouted without even thinking

Everyone gaped, an awkward silence filled the room

"Well this has turned weird" Charming remarked getting up to go to the kitchen

"Il join you" Mary Margaret said leaving Regina, Emma and Killian looking uncomfortable and confused

While Henry was leaning back in his chair, watching everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**9.03pm**

"Desert anyone?" Mary Margaret shouted out

"Me Me Me" Henry shouted raising his hand, as if he was at school

Emma then got up and went to her room briefly, Henry got up too and shuffled after her

He was surprised to find, Emma hunched over on the side of the bed, shaking her head

"Mom" he said concerned sitting next to her

"you look sad" he said

"I don't know whats wrong with me tonight" she huffed

"You don't love Hook" Henry replied

"I know" she sighed looking at her hands in her lap

"is there someone, that you do love?" Henry asked, putting his hand on her back to comfort her

she took a deep breath and breathed out...

"Regina"

suddenly she stiffened, Henry's mouth dropped in surprise

"what's going on!" she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief

"You love Mom" Henry muttered still in shock

She looked at him

"I do"

"what the hell" she snapped

Henry grinned

"Are you in Love with Regina?" he stood in front of her, hands together wanting to hear her confession again to make sure he heard right

she was meant to say of course not, but instead of the lie it was the truth

"of course i am"

Emma grasped her pillow and put it over her face, while falling backwards and muttering into it

"This is not, what I expected" Henry said, loud enough for Emma to hear

Emma pulled the pillow away from her face and sat up

"What did you do?" she said sternly

Henry gulped

"Please mom, don't be mad, it was only meant for Mom, so she would admit she didn't hate grandma"

"Henry!" she said firmly

"it was truth serum"

"where the hell did you get truth serum from?"

"Mom's study"

"why Henry?"

"I wanted her to tell the truth"

Emma sighed

"You poured the serum into the punch, when you took the cup i did, that was meant for mom"

she groaned

"you're in big trouble"

"I know" he looked down to the floor

"we got to tell the others" she went to get up from the bed

"Maybe..." he muttered looking back at her, smirking

"Henry!"

"We can find out If mom feels the same about you" he asked excitedly

"would you be happy, if she did?" Emma asked tilting her head

"of course, duh" he remarked

"hmmm, i don't know kid"

he gave her sad eyes

"Okay, only for a little while, then im telling everyone what you did"

he ran back out of the room and back to his chair, Emma followed

"Henry, your ice-cream is melting" Regina said

"its okay" he said joyfully scooping it up on his spoon

Emma shook her head slightly at him and then glanced to Regina, who was starring at her confusingly

a few moments passed

"Mom, you do like Emma right?" he glanced sideways at Regina, Emma's eyed widened

"Yes, Yes I do" She suddenly thought, why am I admitting this

Emma's face lit up, which didn't go unnoticed especially by Mary Margret

"And mom, you do like Regina right?"

"Yes"

Regina looked at her, mouth slightly parting

"Where are you going with this Henry" she suddenly asked

"no where" he continued eating

* * *

**9.32pm**

Mary Margaret, Charming and Killian were talking quietly in the kitchen

Regina had just come out of the bathroom and saw Emma, knelling next to Henry in deep discussion at the table

she walked over and sat back in her seat

"Is everything okay?"

"all good"

"this has been a strange evening" she then folded her legs and thought where did that come from

"it has" Emma replied

"I was just telling mom, she looks nice tonight, what do you think mom?" he looked to Regina

She looked at him confusingly, why is he asking me this, she thought, she went to say she looks okay I guess but instead

"She looks lovely" When do I use the word lovely, she thought and before she could think about it further, Henry interrupted

"I like your dress too Mom, do you like her dress, mom?" he looked at Emma, who opened her mouth and gave him, a you're in big trouble look

"Its a great dress, she looks amazing" her voice was higher, than she would have liked

Regina raised her eyebrows, a warm feeling surfacing inside

"Oh really, what else do you like about me miss swan" where the hell did that come from, she thought

Emma fought with herself to say anything that wasn't embarrassing

"Everything" was the only least embarrassing statement she could say

Regina gawked, Henry grinned

"everything?" Regina smirked

"Yes"

"okay, name 3 things"

"this is not a game! Regina" Emma huffed

"You were lying then" Regina smirked again, seemingly enjoying the conversation

"I am not, I like your eyes they are so expressive, I can usually tell how you feel just be looking into them, I like when you smile and I have to admit, that I like how you say my name even when you say miss swan or sheriff swan" Emma closed her eyes immediately, her heart pounding

Regina didn't know what to say, but Henry did

"You must name 3 things you like about Emma now mom, otherwise it's not fair"

"Henry!"

"It's okay Regina, you don;t have too" Emma sighed, looking anywhere but at the brunette, her cheeks were slightly blushing

Regina was still trying to get her head around Emma's compliments, but she still manged to say 3 things she liked about Emma

"I like her mannerisms and I actually do like that red jacket...I also like how you say my name too"

Regina's eyes widened, she thought she was drunk

Emma gawked, she felt better now they had both embarrassed themselves in front of Henry

* * *

"So, whats going on here then" Charming asked, as the others rejoined them at the table

"Were playing a game" Henry said happily

"can we play" Mary Margret asked looking at Emma

"Sure"

"Its called...Truth and if you don't want to tell the truth, theres a forfeit, Henry said excitedly

"Oh" Mary Margaret muttered, looking away

"So, who wants to go first" Emma asked

"I will" Killian grinned

"why do you wear the same clothes everyday" Henry asked

Regina snorted

"I look good" he grinned

"Okay"

"Grandpa, do you love grandma?"

"of course I do" he smiled looking at Mary Margaret

"Grandma, do you love grandpa?"

"With all my heart"

"aww" Emma grinned

"Hook?"

"me again?" he laughed

"Who do you love?"

"Emma, of course" he looked at her and she gave him a side smile

Regina's gaze dropped to the table and she found herself feeling slightly sad, which Henry noticed

"Mom"

They both looked at him, he laughed looking at his brunette mother

"Who do you love?"

"You of course" she said without hesitation

"I mean who are you in love with" Emma clenched her hands, holding her breath

Regina blinked, Everyone just looked at her

she meant to say no one but instead...

"EMMA"

she pulled her hand to her mouth, got up and poofed herself away

"Wow" Charming gaped, looking around

"I had my suspicions" Mary Margaret huffed out, nodding her head staring at Emma

"I know why she hates me now" Killian remarked

"Mom..." Henry turned to Emma, who was just staring at the spot where Regina had been siting

her mouth parted, her eyes wide, her stomach flipping, she was in a daze

"Mom..."

"I..."

"It's okay Emma" Mary Margaret snapped

"Whats okay?" she looked over to her mother

"Its okay" she raised an eyebrow

"how is it okay, she's gone"

"I saw it in your face, when she said it, i know you love her too and its okay"

"why did I just say that?" she said turning to charming

"Henry!" Emma shouted

"I'm sorry mom"

"what's he done?" charming asked

"you love Regina?" Hook shouted

they all looked at him, he was now standing looking confused and angry

she sighed

"Oh god! I do, yes" she closed her eyes, wishing she could poof away like Regina did

"How long" he huffed in disbelief

"long enough"

he then stormed off, out the door

"where do you think his going?"

"I don;t know" charming replied

"Wow, this was meant to be a nice quiet family dinner and it turns into confession night"

"Henry your grounded for eternity" Emma snapped

"Tell them what you did"

He looked at his Grandma and Grandpa who looked confused

"I used truth serum" he sighed

"why?" Mary Margaret asked

"It was only meant for Mom, but it got into the punch bowl and you all have taken it"

"oh"

"least I know Regina really doesn;t hate me" she smirked trying to lighten the mood

"That means, you and Regina do love each other then" Charming sighed raising his eyebrows

"Yeah" Emma smiled

"You have to go find her" Henry muttered

"were look after Henry"

"you guys are alright with this" she asked concerned

"we will be" Charming and Mary Margaret both said and looked at one another, still trying to process it all

Emma instantly got up and got her coat

"il be back soon"

* * *

**10.37pm**

Emma was at the mansion, she knocked on the door, no answer

she sighed

"REGINA!" she shouted

no answer

"PLEASE, I CAN EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE SO TRUTHFUL"

no answer

she walked back looking at the windows, it was all in darkness, she made her way round the side of the house, there was a side door she opened it and went in

"Regina?" she called out

no answer

she walked slightly ahead, she saw a light on in the study, door slightly open

"Regina..."

Regina heard her

"go away miss swan, don't come in here" she tried to sound angry but it came out painfully

"I can explain" Emma muttered walking closer to the door

"explain what exactly? how I love you so much"

the room suddenly went quiet and Emma could hear muffled crying

she swung the door open, moving fast to the brunette who was sat on the red sofa chair, tears falling down her cheek. She pulled Regina into an embrace

"its okay"

"no, no it's not"

"Henry gave us all truth serum" Emma whispered into the brunettes ear and pulled back

Regina sniffled

"He did what"

"he used truth serum on us, it was meant for you, but we all had it"

Regina looked at her confused

"where did he get it from?"

" a draw, here, he wanted you to tell the truth, that you didnt hate Mary Margaret"

"oh"

"it all makes sense now, his in big trouble" the brunette huffed

"I have told him his grounded for eternity"

Regina laughed

"glad to see you smiling" the blonde whispered, taking the brunettes hands and interning them together

"I.." Regina looked down at their hands then back up

"you know Henry never got to ask me who I am in love with" Emma said raising an eyebrow and glancing to the brunettes lips and back to her eyes

"Who are you in love with" Regina sarcastically said, her heart pounding

"I love you"

The brunette swallowed hard, her mouth parted her eyes glaring into Emma's

"Really..."

"i cannot lie remember" she laughed squeezing Regina's hand tighter

"this has to be a dream and im going to wake up any minute" Regina said a tear falling down her cheek

Emma smiled

"if this is a dream, would this feel so real" she leaned in, connecting their lips, a spark igniting within them, fire _racing under their skin_

_Gentle kisses turn into deep passionate ones, what seems like seconds are actually minutes..._

_Emma pulls back, staring into glazed brown eyes _

_"wow..." she whispers  
_

_"I know..."_

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading :)_**


End file.
